Locked Heart
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: How do you fix someone who is already broken? For Sekai, she has to find out what happened to Kotonoha and what made her so lifeless in the first place. Secrets are revealed and will Kotonoha find love again? COMPLETE.
1. Empty Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days.

"Yuri" – Talking

"_Yuri"- Thinking _

Locked Heart

Chapter One: Empty Eyes

"_I thought I knew better. I thought nothing could go wrong but I was wrong, so very wrong. Now I can't trust anyone, can't feel anything at all. I can't remember the last time I smiled or even laughed. Those times I had with him were the best but they were just an illusion and I was too blind to see through them. When I found out the truth, I denied it at first but the more I thought about it, the more sense it made why he avoided me recently."_

"_I tried to talk to him, to see what was wrong but he said nothing. What I saw with my own eyes was like a dream shattering before me. I could never forget his look on that day and it will haunt me forever as I live. Now I have to live with this memory but can never tell the tale because who would listen to a broken doll like me?"_

**B**

"I just want you to know I fell in love with you at first sight. I can't stop thinking about you for even a minute. So I ask you this, will you go out with me-EEEEEEEE!"

"Stop bothering the poor girl you pervert!"

The male teen was kicked in the side and landed on the floor hard

"Damn it Sekai! I was almost there!"

The girl now known as Sekai scoffed at the guy and turned the confused girl. "Sorry but that guy is trouble to girls like you. He'll say that line to any cute girl he sees."

The girl looked at the guy and gave him an angry look. She turned her head and walked out of the classroom. The guy let his head down in failure.

"Why do you always this?"

"Because she has to keep creeps like you preying on innocent girls." Said another girl behind Sekai.

"Setsuna's right. As class rep, I have to maintain order which includes stopping you Sawanga."

He was about to say something when the bell rang, signaled that class was about to start. The students went to their assigned seats, with Sekai sat next to the windows and her friend Setsuna sat next to her. The teacher entered the classroom.

"Ok students, to start off the day we have a new student that transferred from another school. Please treat her with respect. The teacher looked over at the door. "You can come in now!"

The door opened to reveal a girl with long black hair. Most of the guys and a few girls took a good look at her. Sekai herself looked at the new girl with wonder.

"_Wow someone like her is at this school?"_

The new girl wrote her name on the board and turned around to face her new class. "My name Katsura Kotonoha. It's very nice to meet you all."

"Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?"

"No."

"Fine then. You can sit in the empty seat in next to the window in front of Saionji." The teacher gestured

Kotonoha walked to her new seat and sat down. Once class started, the girl felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the girl behind her.

"Hi my name Saionji Sekai. It's nice to meet you Katsura-san."

The other didn't say anything and looked back at the board.

The short brown haired girl gave a look of annoyance. _"She's chatty."_

**B**

Once the bell for lunch rang, Kotonoha grabbed her bag ran out of the classroom like there was a fire going on. Sekai went outside of the classroom and waited for her friend to grab her stuff. She couldn't help but think the new girl's eyes. When she looked at them, they looked so…

"Sekai."

Her train of thought was broken by her friend Kiyoura Setsuna.

"Huh oh sorry about that Setsuna. Shall we go?"

The smaller girl nodded and both girls went their way to the cafeteria. Along walking to their destination, Sekai checked her pockets and had a look of distress on her face.

"No, no, no please no."

"What's wrong?"

Tears were coming out of Sekai's eyes"I've seem to forget my wallet again."

Setsuna sighed. "I'll go ahead."

"And split up your lunch as usual?"

The shorter girl nodded and went on her way.

"I'll be at the usual spot!" Sekai hollered at her friend.

She turned around and ran towards the rooftop. The rooftop was a special place for the two girls to eat and no one bother them. Once she arrived at the door, she stopped in front of it and looked through the glass. She gasped as she saw Kotonoha sitting on the bench she and Setsuna always sat. She also saw that the other girl had two boxed lunches with her. She opened the door carefully, not wanting to startle the new girl.

"Hey there."

Kotonoha gasped as she saw the other girl who was seated behind her standing in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

She attempted to gather her stuff but was stopped by Sekai. "No please, it's all right. I was a little surprised to see anyone else up here."

"So you don't mind?"

The short haired girl shook her head. "Not in the least."

Sekai sat next the other girl and took a look at her boxed lunches. "Why do you two?"

Kotonoha looked at the boxes at her eyes widened. "Oh sorry. I forgot I made another one."

Sekai started at the extra lunch extensively. "C-Can I have it?"

The new girl looked at Sekai and smiled. "Of course."

The brown haired girl cheered as she took the lunch and opened it. What she saw was a lunch that was perfectly made.

"Katsura-san, did you make this yourself?"

"Yes I did."

Sekai took a piece into her mouth and she tasted paradise. Within the next few minutes, the boxed lunch was gone.

"That was the best lunch I've ever had."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Sekai."

The girl heard her name and looked at the door to see her friend Setsuna holding her lunch.

"I thought you would wait."

Sekai clapped her hands together. "I'm sorry Setsuna but we have a new person to join us."

The stoic girl looked at the other girl. "Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too."

Setsuna sat next to her friend and began eating her lunch.

"Oh yes introductions. Katsura-san this is Setsuna, my best friend in the world."

Kotonoha didn't say anything as she ate her lunch. While watching the other girl eat her lunch, Sekai couldn't help but wonder why her eyes looked so empty when she first saw them.


	2. Lost Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/Phone Talk_

Locked Heart

Chapter two: Lost Feelings

"I'm telling you her eyes looked really empty."

"_How can you tell?"_

"I don't know but I could just see it."

"_This is strange."_

"Strange huh? I noticed she didn't even eat much of her lunch earlier today.

"_Maybe you should've eaten hers as well."_

"Oh come on you're still not mad about that are you?"

"_A little."_

"Ok how about this: I pay for both our lunches and we can eat them together at our usual spot."

"_It's a start."_

"Alright then it's a deal. See you tomorrow Setsuna."

"_Right and Sekai…"_

"What?"

"_Be careful around Katsura-san. I have a bad feeling about her."_

"You have a bad feeling about everyone."

"_Just be careful. Good night."_

"Night."

Sekai closed her phone and lay down on her bed. Ever since she saw the empty eyes of the new student Katsura-san Katsura, She thought about her eyes. The new girl looked like she was happy but her eyes say a different story. Sure she was smart and seemed ok but to Sekai, it felt like she was hiding something but what.

"_I guess I'll find out later."_

She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

**B**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

Kotonoha was hitting the wall with her hand clenched. Tears were coming out of the innocent girl's eyes. She looked at the condition of her hand and sighed. She went to the bathroom of her apartment where the first aid kit was. The long black haired girl applied ointment onto her injured fingers. It burned but it was nothing compared to the pain Kotonoha felt before. She wrapped her hand in gauze and went back to her bedroom. She lay down on her bed and stared at the empty ceiling.

"_Why? Why did I make an extra boxed lunch? Was it out of habit? I don't know why." _She turned to the side. _"When am I going to learn that everything I knew was just a lie? That I can't trust anyone anymore._

She than remembered the girl and her friend she met earlier today. They seemed like good people and Sekai even said she loved the lunch she made. Kotonoha quickly dismissed this from her mind.

"_She just said that to make me feel better. I can't trust anyone. If I do, then the same thing will happen all over again."_

The innocent girl then cried herself to sleep.

**B**

It was another new day for the new transfer student. Kotonoha was walking to school by herself while the cherry blossom petals slowly and gently fell down from the trees. Sights like these always made her feel a little better as likes to see these kinds of scenery. She was almost the school gates when she was jumped by a couple of guys.

"Hey you're that new student. You are cute."

"Hey back off man, she doesn't need you. What she needs is guy like me."

Kotonoha was getting a bit nervous around these two. She was about to run away when someone interrupted them.

"That's enough the both of you." The two guys looked behind and saw Sekai with a dominating aura. The two guys walked away as they knew trouble was sure to follow. The short haired girl sighed and walked up the Kotonoha. "You alright?"

The other girl shook her head. "I'm fine. They just scared me that's all."

"Yeah guys like those are trouble. You better be careful, girls like you are easy targets especially if they have huge boobs like yours."

The innocent girl instantly covered her chest and had an embarrassed look on her face. Sekai felt bad for saying that but she had to tell the truth.

"Don't worry; if anything or anyone bothers you don't hesitate to come to me." The other girl comforted the shy girl.

"R-Right. Thank you."

Kotonoha walked past the other girl. Sekai still saw the empty eyes and when she looked closer, she could've sworn the girl cried last night.

"_Katsura-san, what happened?"_

**B**

Lunch came around and sure enough true to Sekai's word; she bought two lunches for her and Setsuna. They were on their way to the roof when Sekai saw Kotonoha. "Hey Katsura-san!"

The black haired girl turned around and saw Sekai along with her friend. "Oh Saionji-san."

Sekai smiled at Kotonoha. "Hey you want to eat with us?"

Setsuna frowned when she heard this. She didn't know why her friend would be so friendly to people she barely even knows. More the fact is that she couldn't trust Katsura-san. She didn't why but that girl was hiding something. The shorter girl then noticed that her hand was bandaged.

"No thanks."

"Aw come on. Lunch always taste better with friends."

"But I…"

"You better do what she says. Trust me." The shorter girl advised.

Kotonoha gave an awkward smile and laughed nervously "Ok if you insist."

Sekai cheered in glee while Setsuna still had her doubts. The three girls made their way to the rooftop and sat down on the benches.

"Thank you for the food." Both Sekai and Setsuna said together.

Katsura-san watched the other girls eat. The short haired girl was eating her food happily and at a fast pace while her friend beside her was taking her time. These two were complete opposites yet they have strong friendship.

"_How I envy them."_

"Hey Katsura-san, what's wrong? You're not eating."

The innocent girl broke out of her trance and looked at Sekai. "Oh nothing, I was thinking about something that all." She opened her boxed lunch and clapped her hands together. "Thank you for the food."

She started to eat at an even pace but was interrupted by the short haired girl. "Katsura-san, what happened to your hand?"

"_She just noticed that now?"_ Setsuna thought.

"Oh this. I accidently cut myself when I was making my lunch last night. That's all." She explained while she laughed.

Sekai thought about what the other girl said. She took a closer look at her hand and saw that all four fingers were bandaged. _"There's no way she cut her other fingers by accident."_ She wanted to comment about the other fingers but decided against it.

All three girls finished their lunch. Sekai stood up and stretched and turned to Kotonoha. "Katsura-san, wanna trade phone numbers?"

She was taken aback by this sudden question. "W-Why?"

The short haired girl smiled at her. "Because I want to silly."

Kotonoha was a bit uneasy at first but she pulled out her cell phone. It was quickly swiped by Sekai and she pushed a few buttons. Few seconds later, she returned the cell phone back to the shy girl. "Hey Setsuna wanna trade numbers with her."

"No thanks."

She turned to Kotonoha. "Well that's it thanks.

"Y-You're welcome."

Sekai handed back Kotonoha's phone and stretched. All three girls heard the bell, signaling that lunch was now over.

"Aww over already?" Sekai complained.

"Seems so."

Sekai looked over at the shy girl. "It was nice seeing you again Katsura-san. See you later."

The short haired girl waved at her and left the rooftop along with her short companion. Once they were gone, Kotonoha grabbed her lunchbox and got ready for the rest of the day.

**B**

After a long day of school, the long haired girl was in the bathtub and thought about what happened today. One reoccurring image that replayed in her mind was Sekai. She couldn't get how someone like her wants to be friends with Kotonoha.

The shy girl shook her head. _"No don't. She's just like all the rest. She just wants to use me like all the others. She doesn't want to my friend at all."_

Kotonoha got out of the tub and began to dry herself. She then heard her cell phone go off and walked to where it was. The long black haired girl picked it up and saw that ID said "unknown caller". Kotonoha gulped and answered. "H-Hello?"

"_Hey Katsura-san."_

"S-Saionji-san?!"

"_Yep the one and only."_

Kotonoha couldn't believe that Sekai actually called her. She thought that the other girl wasn't going to call her at all.

"_Hey you there?"_

"Uh yes! Why are you calling me?"

"_Oh yeah. It happened after school when I was walking home when I saw the lottery. I gave it a shot and I won the grand prized. Two all access tickets to the new water park that opened up and I want you to go with me."_

"Shouldn't you ask your friend instead of me?"

"_I did but Setsuna said she had something to do and I don't know anyone else to take besides you. So what do you say?"_

Kotonoha didn't know what to. She didn't know what to say either. She had to give Sekai an answer.


	3. Doubted Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Thought/Phone Talk_

Locked Heart

Chapter Three: Doubted Mind

Kotonoha was stood still as she thought about Sekai's offer. She didn't want to risk it. She had to decline.

"_Hello, Katsura-san? Are you there?"_

The long haired girl snapped out of trance. "Uh yes?"

"_You'll go? Great! Meet me at the bus station at noon. See you there!"_

"No wait that's not what I-"

The line closed and all Kotonoha can hear now were those monotone beeps. She put the phone down and walked into her room. The shy girl lay down on her bed while staring at the ceiling. Kotonoha sighed at the situation she's in now. Sekai seemed so happy with this trip and if she doesn't show up tomorrow, she would disappoint the other girl. Suddenly an image of Sekai popped up in her head wearing a bikini. The black haired girl shook her to rid of herself of that image. Why did something like that happen to her? She can't trust the girl or anyone else anymore

**B**.

It was the next day and the day where Sekai and Kotonoha were supposed to go the water park. Kotonoha was at the bus stop but she didn't know why she showed up in the first place. She checked her watch to make sure she was right on time. The other girl still hasn't showed up yet and that made Kotonoha suspicious.

"I knew it. She's not coming at all. I knew she was like the rest." The shy girl sighed.

She started to walk away from the stop when she heard a voice calling out her name. "Wait Katsura-san!" Kotonoha turned around to Sekai running toward with a bag in tow. She stopped in front of the other girl while she panted like crazy. "Sorry…I'm…late." Sekai caught her breathe. "I had a late start this morning but now I'm here. Are you ready for this?"

Kotonoha smiled nervously. "I guess so."

"Great then let's go!" The short haired girl cheered as she pumped her fist into the air.

"But don't we have to wait for the bus first?

And that sudden realization brought Sekai back to earth. "Yeah that has to happen first." The other girl laughed in embarrassment.

They waited a few more minutes until the bus arrived. They boarded the vehicle and were off to their destination. Sekai took a seat while Kotonoha took a handle hanging from the ceiling. The short haired girl was really glad that her new friend could come along with her. Now that she was here, she now has an alternative motive now. She has to find out what happened to Kotonoha and find out why she was being so distant. The bus ride lasted another thirty minutes until it reached the stop closest to the water park. The two girl got off the bus and saw the park.

"Nice. It's too bad Setsuna couldn't be here to see this."

"Why didn't she want to go?" Kotonoha asked.

Sekai shrugged. "I don't know but lately she's been blowing off every invitation I've given her in the last month."

Kotonoha had a sinking feeling. "Doesn't that strike you as a little suspicious?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not really any of business to go snooping around Setsuna's life. Now then let's go in!" The short haired girl cheered as she ran toward the park.

Now Kotonoha was suspicious of Sekai's friend's action. If there was one she was familiar with, it was someone keeping secrets and she didn't like people keeping secrets from her and now not anyone else.

The shy girl ran to catch up with her more energetic other who was already at the booth. As soon she caught up with Sekai, the girl showed the person the two all access tickets and were let in without a fuss. They found the changing rooms quickly and the two girls went in separate rooms. Sekai came out wearing a two piece green bikini and was now waiting for Kotonoha to come out. Sekai always wondered what the other girl might look like in a swimsuit. Her imagination led her to see Kotonoha in a skimpy swimsuit with a top barely covering her massive breasts. It was that thought that snapped out of her daydream _"The hell is wrong with me? I don't see Kotonoha like that."_

She heard the other door opened and awaited the other girl to come out. Sekai waited for a couple of minutes but Kotonoha still didn't come out. "Hey Katsura-san, are you ok?"

"No I'm not." She replied in a scared voice.

"Well why? Can I help with you with something?"

"No don't come in."

"Why?"

"Because I'm embarrassed."

Sekai had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean embarrassed?"

The shy girl poked her head out. "It's my swimsuit."

"Aw come on it can't be that bad."

Kotonoha blushed as she walked out of the room. Sekai eyes grew big on what she saw. Kotonoha was wearing was also wearing a two piece but this one showed her some very good curves and her top showed a lot cleavage. The short haired girl did a wolf whistle. "Man I knew your boobs were huge but I didn't imagine them being this big."

The long haired girl blushed. "Please don't say such embarrassing things."

Sekai remembered that she was supposed to help the other girl. "S-Sorry." An awkward silence stood between them. "Well I'll protect you from any preying eyes so let's go and have some fun."

"Y-Yeah."

The two girls left the changing rooms and walked into the park. It was five minutes later when Kotonoha started to notice most of boys looking at her which made some of their girlfriends mad at them. She started to feel uneasy but Sekai glared at them with eyes saying "piss off". "Now then what do you want to do Kotonoha?"

"Kotonoha? We're calling by our first names now?"

The short haired girl smiled. "Yeah. You don't mind me calling you by your first name right?

The long haired girl shook her head. "No I don't mind at all."

"Great then you can call me by my first name too. Try it out."

Kotonoha hesitated to say her name. "S-Sekai…-san."

Sekai sighed. "Well I guess that's a start. Now then what do you want to do?"

"I'm ok with anything you want to do Sekai-san."

The other girl smiled mischievously. "Ok then but you have to keep up with me."

Sekai ran ahead of the other girl. Kotonoha was still wary about Sekai but still kept a close eye her. They first took a dip in the large pool and Sekai splashed some water onto Kotonoha. The shy girl to pay her back by splashing some water back at her but was failing. The short haired girl took a deep breath and sunk under the water. Now Kotonoha was worried. She looked around trying to find out where the other girl may appear. She was surprise when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders and forced her into the water. The hand quickly let go and the long haired girl surfaced to see Sekai laughing. "Ha ha ha ha I got you good there." The response she received was a large splash of water thrown at her face. Sekai spit and looked at the other girl with serious eyes. "Now this means war."

They both played in the water for thirty minutes then got out of the pool to look for something else to do. Sekai spotted some water slides off to the side and decided to go there next. Kotonoha didn't like rides like these but the other girl dragged her in anyway. The slides had a lot turns and were in tubes. Once they arrived, Sekai went on one of them and slid down. The other girl gulped and went down one as well while screaming. She hit the bottom and came back up only to be dunked back in by Sekai. They went on a few other rides until lunch time came around. The short haired girl went ahead to get something to eat while Kotonoha stayed at a table of their choice.

Everything was going all right up until a guy walked up to her. "Hey hot stuff, what are you doing in a nice place like this?"

The shy girl didn't reply back as she hoped Sekai would be back soon. "Oh the quiet one huh? I like those kinds." He took a seat next to her. "How you come with me and I can show you a good time." The guy touched her shoulder and Kotonoha whispered as a response.

"Please don't touch me." She pleaded.

"Why? You're so cute I can't resist myself. What's your name?" He asked while he wrapped his arm around the girl.

"Please stop."

"Sorry. I can't control myself when I see a cutie like you."

Kotonoha whimpered for a more seconds until she stopped. The guy wondered what happened and got his answer. In a flash second, Kotonoha grabbed his arm and his head. She slammed his head on the table while twisting his arm behind his back. The pain was excoriating to the guy and looked at the girl's eyes. He was shocked that those weren't the eyes of a cute girl; rather her eyes were cold and lifeless. "When I said I didn't want to be touched I meant it." She twisted his arm more and the pain increased. "I hate people like you. You see a girl you like and try to pick her up only to dispose of later. I'll tell you this once; never come to me again got it."

"Y-Yeah I got it. Let go of my arm!"

Kotonoha did what he asked and released him. The guy was scared shitless and ran from the deranged girl. She just kept staring at the scared man. "Hey Kotonoha!" The shy girl snapped out of anger and turned to see Sekai with the food. She set the food down and both girls sat down. While eating, Sekai had a few questions she wanted to ask the other girl. "Hey Kotonoha, do have any family?"

The other girl stopped eating and looked at Sekai. "Yes I do. My mother, my father and my little sister."

"You have a little sister? What's her name?"

"Kokoro."

The short haired girl smiled. "That's a nice name. What do you parents do?"

Kotonoha was feeling more nervous about these questions. "My father runs a company and my mother stays at the house."

"Really? Wow. My mom is almost never home."

Now Kotonoha was curious about Sekai's family. "What about your parents Sekai-san?"

The short haired girl frowned. "I never knew my dad and my mom is always buried with her work so we couldn't spend any time together."

"I see. Sorry to ask that kind of question."

Sekai shook her head. "It's alright you're the second person I've told about this. Setsuna was the first."

The two girls didn't talk for the reminder of lunch. After they were done eating, they went on other attractions until it was getting late. Both girls went back to the changing rooms and went out with their regular clothes. They headed to the exit but off to the side, the guy from earlier was talking to a friend of his. "I'm telling you man, the bitch was crazy. She almost snapped my arm in half."

His friend laughed. "Maybe that's what you get for picking up the wrong girl."

He shook his head. "No something was wrong with that chick. When I saw her eyes, they looked like the eyes of someone who seen some freaky shit."

"Well what this chick look like man."

The guy was about to describe the girl he saw when he saw the same girl walking with another girl. "Her! it was her I was trying hit on." He explained while he pointed out.

His friend turned around and saw the girl he mentioned. His heart dropped and his eyes widened with fear. He turned to his friend and grabbed his shoulders while shaking him. "Are you crazy?! That's the last girl you should ever talk to in this world."

Now the guy was confused. "Wait you know this girl dude?"

His friend shook his head. "No but I saw her on the news once last year."

"Wait she was on the news. What for?"

"I can't remember. It was something about killing her boyfriend."


	4. Hidden Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

"Yuri"- Talking

"_Yuri"- Flashback/Thought_

Locked Heart

Chapter Four: Hidden Beast

"_Please no. you have it all wrong Kotonoha!"_

"_Wrong huh?! So I wasn't good enough for you? Is that it?!_

"_No it's not that it's…"_

"_It's what? I heard that you've been cheating on me with other girls! You have no idea how I felt when I found this out!"_

"_Please just hear me out!"_

"_No I'm done listening to you and I'm done with you!"_

"_No, no, no, no, please no, NO!"_

Kotonoha woke up from one of her memory dreams she had. She could feel sweat coming down on her forehead as she panted from the scene that played in her mind. The shy girl could feel her hand shaking in fear from that painful memory. Kotonoha was surprised when she heard knocking on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal an older man with a goatee and was bald.

"Jiro. It's nice to see you again."

Man called Jiro chuckled. "Hello Koto-hime."

"My father sent you didn't he?"

"He did."

Kotonoha sighed. "Come on in."

The older gentleman entered the girl's apartment. It fulfilled most needs a person can have. A single bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. The only thing that lacked was a sense of livelihood. Jiro sat down on the couch while the shy girl sat away from him.

"Why has my father sent you?"

"He still worries about you." He took a look around at the apartment. "I see you used the money he gave you to buy a place to live."

"I did but that money can only last me for a year."

"Have you found a job yet?"

Kotonoha shook her head. "No I haven't. I don't even know how to get a job."

Jiro sighed. "I know it's been hard lately but he still loves you as a daughter."

"Good to know he still cares about me."

"And he still does."

A few seconds of silence stood between them. "How's is mother and my sister?"

"Your mother is fine and your sister wanted me to give this to you." The bald man reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. Kotonoha took it from him and opened it. She chuckled as it was a drawing of her and her little sister standing in a field holding hands with happy faces. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Even when she's far away, her little sister always thought of her a caring person.

Jiro hated seeing her cry like this. This girl was the most caring in the world and worries about others above her own health. He just wished he could help this time but the heart takes longest to heal.

"Have you been able to make any friends Koto-hime?"

Kotonoha wiped her tears. "Maybe. Her name is Saionji Sekai but…"

"But you think she's like that bastard." The shy girl nodded. "I understand. You can't trust anyone but your own family.

Again Kotonoha nodded. She checked the clocked and gasped. "Oh no. School is about to start soon." She rushed to her room to get dressed. Jiro chuckled. He was glad that Kotonoha is still the same. He heard some glass break and the door opened to reveal the shy girl in her school uniform. She ran to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread and tried to run out the door.

"Hey Koto-hime!" Kotonoha turned around as Jiro smiled. "Let me drive you to school."

**B**

"Man where is she? The bell is going to ring soon."

Sekai was standing in front of the school gate with Setsuna. The short haired girl tapped her food impatiently. The smaller girl was same as always. "What's taking her?"

"Sekai, why are you waiting for that girl?"

The other girl turned to her friend. "Because I'm her friend remember."

"Is it just that or maybe you think of her as something more?"

Now Sekai was confused. "Wait what are you talking about?" As soon as she said that sentence, a car with tinted windows showed up in front of the gate. "Whoa check out the car!" The door opened and Kotonoha stepped out. Sekai smiled as she saw the other girl. "Kotonoha, you're here!" The hyper girl ran up to the shy girl and gave her a hug.

"Sekai-san! Were you waiting for me?"

Sekai smiled. "Of course. I'm your friend right?"

Both girls turned to see laughter coming from the car. Seika saw the window go down to reveal a bald man at the wheel. "I see. So you're Saionji-san Koto-hime spoke of."

"I uh…"

Jiro smiled. "Have a nice day Koto-hime." The window rolled up and the car sped off.

The short haired girl wondered who that man was. "Hey Kotonoha, who was that?"

"Oh that was Jiro. He looked after me when I was little."

"He called you Koto-hime." Setsuna added.

"Oh he always called me that when I was young.

Before anything else was said, the bell started to ring. "Oh crap, class is starting!" Sekai bolted to the doors as she hoped she could make it to class in time. Kotonoha laughed a bit while Setsuna still had her doubts about the older girl. As class started, the stotic girl kept a close eye on Kotonoha. She had a bad feeling about her ever since she saw her. What she didn't like more was that Sekai was being so friendly toward her. Class was over and the two of the three girls went to the cafeteria to get their lunch. Kotonoha was sitting on the bench on top of the roof. She was still debating why Sekai was so nice to her when she doesn't even know her. She even took her out on that water park and looked like she knew her very well. The door opened and Kotonoha expected to see Sekai but Setsuna arrived instead.

"Where's Sekai-san?"

"She tripped and spilled her lunch. She's getting another tray."

The smaller girl sat away from Kotonoha and began eating her lunch. The silence between the girls was awkward. Every time the shy girl turned around to look at Setsuna, the other girl would just glare at her. Kotonoha was getting a bad feeling from this.

"Uh you've been looking at me like that for some time now. Is something the matter?"

Setsuna set her chopsticks down. "I don't like you. I never have when I first saw you."

"But why? What did I do?"

"I don't know what it is but there is something about you that is dangerous. To me and to Sekai."

Now the shy girl stood up. "I would never hurt Sekai-san."

The smaller girl stood up as well and walked to Kotonoha. "You say that but how can I trust someone who distanced themselves from others? Sekai is someone who can listen to anyone's problems but you decide to keep them to yourself."

Kotonoha gritted her teeth. If this girl says anything anymore, there's no way of telling what she would do next. "What are really hiding Katsura? Is it some dark secret you've kept hidden from the rest of us or is it some other terrible event that occurred before we met you? Either way, you're keeping something and I don't like it."

The shy girl didn't say anything. Her bangs covered her eyes as she clenched her fists. Setsuna could feel a murderous aura coming from the other girl. Before she knew, Kotonoha grabbed her by the chest and slammed her on the fence. The smaller girl was scared by this devotement. Even more so when saw a clear view of her eyes. They weren't the eyes of shy girl. No. They were the eyes of someone broken and full of rage. Setsuna could feel the other girls grip growing stronger.

"You don't know anything about me and you don't know what I've been through!" Her grip tightened. "And you're one to speak of on keeping secrets. Sekai told me on how you keep blowing her off you fucking hypocrite. You're supposed to be her friend but you keep secrets even from her. There is nothing I hate more than a person keeping a secret from someone they hold dear." Kotonoha's grip grew weak and let go of Setsuna. "Just tell me why…why are you are you avoiding Sekai?"

The smaller girl dusted off her uniform. She was short of breath from seeing a nasty side of Kotonoha. Setsuna steadied her breathing. "I'm moving."

Now Kotonoha was confused more than angry. "Wait…moving? To where?"

"Paris. The reason why I've been avoiding Sekai was because all the preparation for this move. I haven't had the time to tell her but every time I do, I can't bear to see her look sad that her only friend is moving far away."

Now the shy girl felt sorry for her. Her anger disappeared as she thought about what Setsuna had said. Kotonoha got on her hands and knees and bowed down to the smaller girl. "I'm sorry I lashed out on you and I wish for your forgiveness."

Setsuna didn't know what to think of the situation she was in. First she was angry and now she's begging for forgiveness. What she couldn't get was what Kotonoha meant by what she went through. Whatever it was, it must've been horrific to her.

"There's no need to beg for my forgiveness but I'll ask you a favor." Kotonoha stood up and listened to the other girl's request. "When the time is right, tell her the truth about me. She trusts you as friend now and if you ever hurt her, I promise you will regret it."

The shy girl smiled. She may be keeping a secret but she still considers Sekai a friend. Moreover, the smaller girl now trusts Kotonoha with this secret and tell her friend when the time is right. Speaking of the girl, Sekai showed up with her lunch.

"H-Hey! Sorry I'm late. The line took it's time." The short haired girl saw the two girl standing across from each other. "Hey are you two finally friends now?"

Setsuna smiled. "You cans say something like that."


	5. Grateful Oppotunity

A/N: Small cameo appearance in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

"Yuri"-Talking

"_Yuri"-Thought_

Locked Heart

Chapter Five: Grateful Opportunity

Kotonoha sighed as she left the school. It's been close to one month since she started living here. So far the only people here she seemed to open up to a bit was Setsuna and Sekai. Still she remained mostly distant. Seeing how the long black haired girl had some time left in the day, she decided to take a look around town. This also proved a good chance to find a steady job. Kotonoha looked around some buildings to see if they were hiring but so far, no such luck. All the walking around she did made her a little hungry as well. The shy girl stopped by at a small café. She thought décor as nice and the outfits that the girls wore were a bit cute although there seems to be no set uniform to wear. Kotonoha sat in one of the booths and waited for a waitress to come by.

After a few minutes a waitress did appear but not someone Kotonoha would expect. "Hello and welcome to our café. How can I take your-Kotonoha!"

"Sekai-san!" The shy girl couldn't believe that Sekai was working at place like this. More so that she was wearing maids outfit. She must've liked it since she was staring at her for a couple of minutes.

"Uh…Kotonoha, are you going to order something?"

The shy girl snapped out of her trance and looked at the menu all embarrassed like. "I'll have uh some tea and uh some lemon cake please."

"Ok then." Sekai turned around but looked back at Kotonoha. "Hey my break is coming up. You want to talk?"

"It would be nice."

The other girl left and the shy girl began to collect her thoughts. Most of them however were focused on Sekai. Every thought always came out with the short haired girl on top. Kotonoha shook her head. _"Why am I always thinking about her? Sure she's nice but-no, no I won't let it happen again. Once is enough for me. I don't want to go through that again."_

"Sorry for wait. Here you go." Sekai set the tea and cake down in front of her friend. The energetic girl sat across from Kotonoha. "So yeah I have a lot explaining to do huh."

The shy girl drank her tea. "Not so much. I was just surprised to see you here that's all."

"Yeah I was surprised to see you here as well. I'm kinda embarrassed to be honest."

Kotonoha drank her tea again. "Why are you working here?"

Sekai laughed nervously. "Well I need money and I do have a lot extra time after school so why not."

"Is nice working here?"

"Sometimes. I get tips every now and then but sometimes the customers think they can get away with some stuff like grabbing our butts." Sekai took a look at Kotonoha and blushed slightly. "Hey if you need a job, you can work here if you like. We have an open spot."

The long black haired girl thought about Sekai's offer. Working here would be good but that also means she would be in the same building as the other girl. She decided that pros outweigh the con and nodded. "Well I do need a part time job so I guess I can work here."

Sekai let out a happy giggle and grabbed Kotonoha's hand. "Awesome. I'll go introduce you to the manager. Come on!"

She dragged her friend out of the booth and headed toward the manager's office. "But my tea and cake!" Kotonoha called out as she tried to reach her food. Sekai lead Kotonoha to the door that led to the manager's office. She wondered what kind a person the manager was. Part of her thought the manager was an old or fat lecherous pervert or some guy who was highly feminine. Sekai knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Kotonoha was surprised to hear a woman's voice on the other side. The short haired girl opened the door and the two girls entered. The shy girl was even more surprised that the manager was a middle aged woman wearing a business suit and glasses. The older woman adjusted her glasses. "Sekai, I didn't expect you to be here." She then looked at Kotonoha. "Who is friend next to you?"

"This is Katsura Kotonoha. She's goes to the same school as me and we're in the same class. She told me she was looking for a part time job and I offered her to work here ma'am."

Sekai's boss took another look at the shy girl and came to a conclusion. "All right then Sekai, your girlfriend can work here. We do have an open spot available."

Both girls blushed when they heard the word "girlfriend". "No, no. Kotonoha isn't my girlfriend. I just know from school." Sekai explained nervously.

"Oh but I sure she was your girlfriend. You two do look like a very nice couple." She teased.

"I can assure you we're not a couple really." Kotonoha backed up Sekai.

The manager had a slight look of disappointment but kept her composure. "Fine. Katsura-san, do you have a costume of sorts in your house. This business acts like a psudo-cospay café whether it would by cosplay or simple fun costumes are fine."

"Uh I don't have a costume I can wear at my house."

The manager closed her eyes and thought about what the shy girl said. "That's alright. I happen to have to several costumes that a friend of mine made back in my collage days. Last I heard from her is that she's working at an all-girls high school. Damn her…" she whispered to herself on that last part.

"T-Thank you…uh…"

"Call me Minami."

"Thank you Minami-san."

"No thanks are necessary." She stood up from her chair. "Now then follow me to the back. I need to take your measurements."

"Yes of course." Kotonoha thought about what Minami just said. "Wait what?!"

**B**

"H-Hello and welcome to our café." Kotonoha greeted with a nervous smile. _"This outfit is so embarrassing."_ The shy girl's costume was a white skirt at mid-thigh, blue disconnected sleeves and a white top that covered her bust and her midriff was exposed. She's been working at her new job for a couple of hours now and she's received some unhealthy eyes from the guys and a few girls. Kotonoha even got a few tips for some reason. Needless to say, she was the most popular by far in the café.

Sekai admits she was a little jealous of Kotonoha in both bust size and in attention. Seemed that everyone wanted her to serve them. Just then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the doors open and saw a customer she hadn't seen in a while. Sekai walked up to her old customer and greeted her with a smile. "Hello and welcome to our café…Asuna."

Asuna looked at her friend and smiled. "Hey Sekai. Nice to see you again. I'll have my usual thank you."

"Of course and you have to tell me why I haven't seen you in a while."

"I think that's a fair trade."

Eight minutes have passed and Sekai brought her order as promised. Asuna was happy she went here as she needed to get away from some personal troubles. "So…" The short haired girl started. "How come I haven't seen you in the past couple of days?"

"Easy…" She drank her tea. "I dumped my cheating boyfriend."

Sekai was at a loss of words when she heard that. She considered her boyfriend and Asuna to be the perfect couple. They even ate here time to time but to hear this from her was quite a shock. "Man what did he do to piss you off?"

"I caught him in bed with another girl when I wanted to surprise him. Let's just say things didn't end well…for him at least. He tried calling me but I deleted his number from my phone. Guess these kinds of things can happen when you ex has numerous fan girls."

"What did you do after?" Sekai really wanted to know what happened next.

"Simple. I slept with his cousin."

"You did what!" Her voice was noticed by the other waitress and customers but most importantly Kotonoha. Sekai laughed nervously. "You seriously slept with his cousin. I didn't you swung that way."

"I didn't tell him but I'm bisexual and I always did sneak a peek at her whenever we were in the bathroom together."

"Ok I'm getting too much information here. Can you please skip to the end?"

Asuna laughed. "Ok bottom line is that she actually enjoyed it and I think I actually made her interested in other girls. Since then I've been checking out every girl I spotted. Speaking of which…" Sekai looked over to where her friend was looking at. She discovered that Asuna was checking out Kotonoha who was busy serving another girl who gave her tip. "Never seen her before. Is she new?"

"Yeah she just started working here. Her name is Kotonoha and she goes to the same school as me. We're even in the same class and eat lunch together."

"Oh so she's like your girlfriend? Am I right?" she smiled slyly.

The short haired girl blushed again. "No, no she isn't my girlfriend. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"So she's available." She saw the look Sekai was giving and decided to tease her a bit. "You like her don't you?"

"Of course I like her. We're friends." She answered simply.

"No I mean you like her as more than a friend."

Sekai definitely knew what Asuna was talking about now and blushed. "I uh don't know. I guess she's kinda of cute." She answered while pressing her index fingers together.

"Then you better go after her before some other guy or girl sweeps her off her feet. Someone like her deserves to be treated well and I think you can do that the best."

Sekai didn't say anything and stood up. "I have to serve other customers now. It was nice talking to you again and I hope you find yourself a good girlfriend." Asuna smiled and waved as her friend left her. During the reminder of her work, Sekai only thought about Kotonoha. Once their shift was over, both girls wore their normal clothes and stood out in front of the café.

"That was so embarrassing. I can't believe I had to wear that outfit."

"Look on the bright side; at least you gained a lot of tips." Sekai tried to comfort the other girl.

The shy girl sighed. "I guess that's one way to look at it." She looked at friend and saw that she was staring at her. "Is everything all right Sekai-san?"

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine don't worry about. Hey I haven't been to your place so can I come over to visit."

Kotonoha was a bit hesitant to invite someone else in her apartment but some company would be nice for a change. "I guess you can come over."

Sekai smiled. "Great! I'll see you then." She turned around and started to walk away. Soon as she was out of site of the other girl, she held her hand on her chest and felt her heart race. One thought came to mind. _"Am I falling in love with her?"_


	6. Plesant Company

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

Locked Heart

Chapter Six: Pleasant Company

"You didn't have to come all this way Sekai-san."

"Hey no problem. I think it's cool I get to see where you live."

Both girls were walking towards Kotonoha's home. It had been two weeks since the shy girl was working at the café and word about her spread like wildfire. Not only had she collected a lot tips from the customers but also a few numbers from both guys and girls. She wasn't used to such attention. Unknown to her, Sekai was looking from behind the scenes. Whenever she saw her friend talk to some of the customers whether it was a guy or a girl, she would feel a small pang of jealously in her chest.

"_Is ok for me to feel like this?"_

"Sekai-san, Sekai-san?"

The energetic girl noticed her friend's words. "Huh? Oh sorry Kotonoha. I was thinking about something." She smiled.

There was that smile again. Each time Sekai smiled at Kotonoha, she could feel the barrier she set up around her soul and her heart chip away. There was something else that Kotonoha was feeling but she didn't want to admit it. "We're near my home so…"

"Oh yeah! I have to admit this neighborhood looks nice. You even have park here. Wish I can live in a place like this."

"I agree. It is nice."

After walking for ten more minutes they made it to the apartments where Kotonoha resides. "Wow you live here Kotonoha?"

The other girl nodded. "Yes. Let us go to my apartment."

Both girls went up the stairs to where Kotonoha's apartment was located. Once they were in front of the door, the shy girl opened it and the two girls entered. Sekai was surprised how her friend lived. "So this is your place huh." She looked the living room. What she saw was nothing but a couch with a stand next to it, a TV on top of another stand with a cabinet in the middle. Off to the side was a small kitchen. She walked through the hallway and looked at the bedroom and found it rather plain. "No offense Kotonoha, but your place is kinda boring."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry." She bowed as she apologized.

Sekai could see she hurt her friend's feelings. "Wait no I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was is that you need something to spice things up a little like some posters or decorations. Things like that can make the place livelier."

"Oh so that's what you meant. I have considered some decorations but I'm afraid I'm not good with that kind of stuff." She admitted.

The energetic girl smiled and wrapped her arm around her friend's neck. "Hey no problem. Let me tag along and I'll show you some good stuff when we go to the mall." Sekai took her hand while not noticing the slight blush Kotonoha had and dragged her to the front door. "Let's go!"

"Wait! At least let me lock the door! Sekai-san!"

**B**

"Hey Kotonoha what about this?" Sekai held up some dark blue curtains. She didn't hear answer and checked on her friend. "Kotonoha?"

The other girl just noticed what Sekai had said to her. "Huh? Oh yes they're fine."

The energetic girl smiled and both girls went up to the cashier to pay for the curtains. It was a nice a change of pace for the shy girl. For once in her life, she felt like a normal teenaged girl. It was like this is what she was missing all her life and only having Sekai with her made this experience all the better. There was something else she was feeling: happiness. The shy girl loved this feeling the most. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before and she thanked her new friend for this. Kotonoha was feeling a little safer with the other girl. Every day Sekai made sure that she would be there for her. The shy girl hated to admit it but Sekai was breaking down the wall that was surrounding her heart. A wall she swore that will never break down.

"Hey Kotonoha, are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm fine. I just have a lot to think about that's all." She reassured her friend with a small smile.

Sekai was a little worried about the other girl. Ever since they arrived at the mall, Kotonoha was looking at her every once in a while. She had to admit that her heart did skip beat every time Kotonoha looked at her. Sekai didn't know why but the more she knew about Kotonoha, the more she wanted to protect her from anything that would do her harm. "Right then, how about we take a little break of this shopping. I could use a break."

The shy girl nodded. "That would be nice."

Both girls found a bench they could sit on. Kotonoha sat down while Sekai looked for a vending machine for a drink. She found one and pressed a few buttons for their drinks to appear. The short haired girl returned to her friend and gave her the drink. After a few seconds of drinking, Sekai thought it might be a good chance to talk about their shopping. "How do you like this so far? From what I could tell you look like you haven't been to the mall at all like this was your first time."

"It is my first time at the mall. This has been wonderful experience for me."

Sekai couldn't believe that this was Kotonoha's first time at the mall. Now that she thought about it, it does explain why her friend was a little overwhelmed at first when they first arrived. She was all over the video game stores like a kid in a candy store. "Well I hope this helps. What I really hope is that I don't blow all of your money. Most of this stuff cost us enough already."

"Don't worry about it. It's not really a problem. I'm really happy that I'm with you on this trip." She said as she smiled at Sekai. The other girl felt her heart skip a beat again and this time with a blush as well. She quickly drank her beverage just to dull the sound of her heart. Kotonoha looked at her friend. She felt like she could really trust her. "Hey Sekai-san…"

The other girl stopped drinking her beverage and looked at her friend. "What is it?"

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me so far. It feels like you're the first true friend I've had for a long time now and I'm grateful for it."

Sekai didn't know how to reply to what Kotonoha just said to her. She didn't know how much she meant for the other girl and felt like what anyone would do for her. To receive such praise from her was unexpected to say the least. "Well yeah of course I would help you out. That's what friends are for." Both girl finished their drinks and tossed them into the trash. "Right, let's finish the rest of our shopping so we can go back to your place. I have a feeling when we're done your place will look a lot better."

Kotonoha smiled as she nodded. "I'm sure it will."

Both girls stood up and spent the rest of the afternoon in the mall shopping for whatever will make her apartment look a litter better. Upon looking, Sekai saw a small shop that specializes in creating custom necklaces. This gave Sekai an idea and went over to the shop. Kotonoha followed her. The guy who owned the shop noticed the two girls. "Welcome. Are you here to buy or order a necklace?"

The short haired girl pondered. "I would like two custom made necklaces with names on the back."

The shopkeep nodded. "Ok then and what would the names be?"

"Sekai and Kotonoha."

The shop owner nodded once again. "Ok then. They should be done in about 15 minutes."

Sekai paid the shop owner and waited patiently for the necklaces to be done. After the necklaces were done, Sekai paid for them and gave the necklace with her name on it. "Consider this a token of our friendship Kotonoha."

The shy girl didn't know what to say. No one has ever given her a gift before, not since her parents and sister. She smiled and put on the necklace. "Thank you Sekai."

"Hey that's the first time you've said my name without an honor fic. I guess I'm must be doing something right." She said as she smiled."

Kotonoha smiled as well as both girls continued their day at the mall.

**B**

Day turned into night and Sekai was a long ways from her house. She texted her mother saying that she will be staying at a friend's house. Both girls entered the apartment and dropped several bags from both of their arms to the floor. "Jeez I didn't think they would be that heavy and it didn't help that we had to climb the stairs." Sekai complained.

"My arms are sore all over." Kotonoha complained as she rubbed her arms.

"How about this, I put the bags in your room while you make something to drink."

"That's sounds good to me."

Sekai grabbed a few of the bags and dragged them into Kotonoha's room. After she set them in one corner of the room, she decided to make the choice of lying on the bed. The short haired girl took in a deep breathe of the pillow as it had her friend's scent. One of her hands slipped under the pillow and hit something hard. Now curious, she grabbed on what it felt like a book and took it out of the pillow. Turns out the book was a diary of some sort. Sekai knew she shouldn't do this but her curiosity had gotten the best of her and read the diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met someone wonderful. I always noticed how he looked at me at the train but I always thought he was kinda cute. Now I'm going out with him and it seems we're having a great time."_

"Him? This must be before Kotonoha must've transferred to our school." She turned some pages to the next entry."

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a couple of months since I've been going with him, but he's been acting a little strange. There are times where he won't even look at me in the eye. Am I doing something wrong?"_

Now Sekai was curious on what was going on. She turned several more pages and read another entry.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Something isn't right. He's been avoiding me. He hasn't even returned my texts and my calls. Everyone one else has been being mean to me. What did I do to them? I didn't do anything to deserve all of this unwanted hatred from others. Even my best friend isn't talking to me. Tell me, I just want to what's going on…"_

"Kotonoha, what happened to you?" Now Sekai was afraid what she might read next. She turned a couple pages to find it was stained in tears and worse yet blood.

"_Dear Diary_

_THAT FUCKING BASTARD! Why would he do this to me?! He's been sleeping with ever other girl in the school and to make matters worse my best friend stabbed me in the back and slept with him. I-I couldn't control my anger. Everything happened so fast. All I remember was my ex best friend on the floor crying for pain and blood on my hands. His blood. I just ran out without thinking. I've been so stupid. I was so naïve to everything and now I wait for what my actions have done."_

Before Sekai could turn another page, she heard glass break onto the floor. She was surprised to see Kotonoha at the doorway with her bangs hiding her eyes. "Kotonoha…" she put away the book. "I'm sorry I read this but I didn't know what came over me." Sekai walked over to Kotonoha. "I should've respected your personal stuff." She didn't hear a reply from the other girl. "Kotonoha?"

Suddenly Kotonoha wrapped her hands around Sekai's neck and pushed her against the wall. Sekai tried to pry free but she was surprised how strong the other girl was and felt her grip tighten. She then saw Kotonoha's eyes. They were filled with rage and anger. "YOU 'RE JUST LIKE THE REST! ALL OF YOU PLAY WITH MY HEART LIKE IT WAS SOME SORT OF TOY FOR YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING AMUSENT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT BUT YOU HAD TO STICK YOUR GODDAMN NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG! WHY DID I TRUST YOU? WHY DID I BELIEVE ONCE AGAIN THAT THINGS WOULD GO RIGHT FOR ME?! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Sekai felt the grip growing tighter. She found it incredibly difficult to breathe. All she could say was one word. "K-Kotono…ha…"


	7. Ruined Past

Disclaimer: I do not School Days

Locked Heart

Chapter Seven: Ruined Past

"_I'm afraid we have some bad news."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It seems that your daughter has suffered damage psychologically. I guess the damage was too great."_

"_Is there anything we can for her? Anything at all?"_

"_Well there is one way. She has to be treated and after that I suggest she should move somewhere else. Somewhere that won't provoke her or remind her what happened."_

"_Is there something else you want to say?"_

"_It's just that, a girl sweet as her, doing something like this, her being this damaged. I just don't understand what she did to deserve all of this."_

"_Neither do I. I thought he was the right choice for my daughter but never have I been proven so wrong."_

"_Nee-chan…where are you going?"_

"_I'm going somewhere else."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Nee-chan did something bad Kokoro. Don't worry though; I'll still keep in contact with you and mother and father."_

"_Will you be back?"_

"_It depends."_

"_Nee-chan…"_

**B**

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY? ANSWER ME NOW!"

Sekai tried fight back but proven fruitless in the end. All she could do now was try to survive while looking into Kotonoha's eyes. She could see that her eyes were full of rage, hate, and anger. The short haired girl couldn't believe that this was her friend. The same friend who shy, timid and kind all the time. This was all that Sekai could do. Just holding out as long as she could but she could feel her strength drain away as each second past.

Kotonoha felt her rage burn within her body. Nothing but pure rage was going through her mind now. Every second, her grip around Sekai's throat grew tighter. She wasn't thinking, she was acting sorely based on her hatred. She heard the other girl gasp for air. Just as she felt like she was about to snap the other girls neck, her eyes trailed down to her chest and saw the necklace hanging around. All it took was one blink of her eyes and suddenly she remembered all the times she spent with Sekai. She remembered all the good her friend did and how she tried to be a good friend. Then there was the necklace Sekai gave to her. Seeing that necklace broke her out of her rage and let go of Sekai.

Sekai took in large gasps of air and looked at Kotonoha with fear. However it seemed that Kotonoha was even more scared then her. "Sekai I…I…" The shy girl ran out of the room. It was safe to say that Sekai was pretty freaked out but even still, she worried about the other girl. She chased after the frightened girl. Just as she reached the end of the hallway, Sekai heard rustling of what it sounded like silverware. She looked at the kitchen and saw Kotonoha with large knife. The short haired girl had to act fast before the other had a chance to use that knife. She rushed as fast as she could. By the time she caught Kotonoha's arm, the knife was already at her jugular. Sekai slapped the knife while she struggled with the other who was struggling against her. "Please no. Just let me die! Just let me die already!" Her struggle weakened and she fell to the floor while she sobbed. "Just let me die already."

Sekai first thought was that she should get the fuck out of here but her concern for her friend far outweighed her fear. All she could now was to give Kotonoha a hug to let her know that she was here for the shy girl. "It's ok. It's ok Kotonoha. Just let it all out." Kotonoha sobbed into Sekai's chest and cried out her feelings for the first time.

**B**

"Right here you go." Sekai gave her friend a cup of hot tea to calm her down. Kotonoha had a blanket around her and held it like it was precious to her. She took the cup and blew on it to cool it down. Sekai helped her to drink the tea. "Come on. There you go. That's it." The shy girl exhaled and put the cup down.

"Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"Don't you get it?! I tried to…I tried to…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah I know. I'm still scared out of my mind but how can I leave you like this? Kotonoha, what happened to make you this way?" She didn't hear a reply from her friend. "Kotonoha, sometimes you have to talk about what's troubling you. The more you hold onto whatever is causing your problems, the more it's going to hurt inside. Please tell me. That's what friends are for, that's what I'm here for."

Kotonoha sighed. She was right. The shy girl carried this heavy weight all of her life. She decided that this was time to drop all of that and feel free once again. "Ok. I'll tell you." Sekai smiled as she was happy that her friend will tell her all of her troubles. Kotonoha took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "This whole thing started when I went on the train to my old school. Every time I took the train, there would be this guy who would look at me. Whenever I would look at him he would turn away. We both went to the same school but we never did talk to each other. I told one of my friends, Otome about him all the time. She told me that he was her childhood friend and told me that he had a picture of me. She set us up and the next thing we knew, we were going out."

"What was the guy's name?" Sekai asked.

"Makoto Itou. At first he was a very sweet guy. I would always make lunches for him and he would be very grateful. We went out for a couple of weeks but sometimes I felt like he wanted more, like he wanted to take our relationship to the next level."

"Wait you're saying that he wanted to…"

Kotonoha nodded. "Yes but I wasn't ready for such a time." The shy girl's expression changed. "After that things began to change. These three girls that were always harassing me bullied me more. Why they picked on me in the first I still didn't know but this time they were more mean than usual. Then things started to become strange. Every time I would ask Makoto if he wanted to walk to the station with me but he would say something like not now or he had to do something else. Even my friend Otome was starting to distance herself from me. Then things got worse from that point on. Soon I wasn't able to see Makoto for days on end and there were rumors that he and I broke up. I didn't want to admit it at first but as time went on, it began to sink in. I tried to talk to Otome but she wouldn't pick up. I tried to call my other friend Hikari but she didn't pick up either. Then I finally called Makoto but he didn't pick up as well. Not only I was confused but I was afraid as well. I couldn't take all of it anymore and decided for myself to see what was really going on. Little did I know what was to come when I made that declaration."

So far what Sekai had heard from her friend's story was that she was happy in a relationship but then things started to go a little downhill. She was afraid what happened next in the story but continued to listen to the rest of it. "I started to follow Makoto after school was over. I texted him I was going to be busy for a while and replied that's fine. I kept my distance away so he wouldn't see me then I saw it. He met up with Otome and to make matters worse I saw them kiss like they've been together. Something inside of me was changing. I felt something I never felt before in my life. I couldn't tell if it was jealously or hatred. Soon after my answer was hatred. I felt betrayed not only by Makoto but my own friend. The girl who set us up. By the time lunch began, my anger couldn't be contained anymore. I started to go up the stairs when those three girls came up again. They trashed talked me as usual but I didn't have time for them but they continued to block my way. As soon as they mentioned his name, I blacked out for a second then next thing I know I had blood on my hands. I looked around to see those three unconscious with wounds. I couldn't believe I did that but I didn't care. It was like the anger inside of me gave this incredible strength and I know it sounds unreal but I could hear a voice inside my head. It told me to hurt those who betrayed me. To make sure they bothered me again. Out of my hatred I listened to the voice inside. I ran away from the scene as I knew someone would report it."

"Wait a voice? Was it the same voice from…"

Kotonoha nodded once again. "Yes. Whenever I hear this voice, it's like a different person is inside me. It was this same voice that drove me. There was only one place I knew where he could be at this time. I ran up the stairs toward the rooftop where we always ate lunch. When I reached the door, I took a look through the window and saw him and Otome kissing like they were lusting for each other. I felt my heart twist with agony and my feelings betrayed. I opened the door and both of them were shocked to see but even more surprise that they've never seen me mad before. Mad huh? Try pissed off beyond reasoning. That fucking bastard tried to come up with excuses but I didn't to hear them. A slap would be too nice for what he did to me. Instead I punched square in the face. Just to see him in pain gave me pleasure but that bitch pushed me around. She asked what my problem was? I just laughed like I was some sort of manic. Everyone was my problem. Makoto, Otome, anyone who betrayed me. That's when she dropped a bomb on. She told me that bastard slept her just because our relationship was interesting?! If he slept with her, then I would imagine he slept with any other girl since a relationship wasn't enough for him."

Now Sekai was getting a little worried about her friend now by the way she was acting now. Still she couldn't her boyfriend cheated on her with multiple girls. To her, Kotonoha is a great example of the perfect girlfriend. For someone to cheat on her like this made her wish she could stab the guy multiple times. "I couldn't take it anymore. At this point all logical reasoning, my thoughts became obsolete. I acted purely out of anger and hatred. Nothing mattered but getting my revenge on those who played me like a fool. Like before, my rage controlled my actions. All I could remember was bits and pieces. What I do remember was that I beat my former friend to bloody pulp. Makoto tried to stop me but that was a poorly made choice. Soon as he touched my shoulder, my anger flared up. At this point I looked and acted like a demon released from the gates of hell itself. I let out all of my anger, all of my hate onto him."

"I couldn't control myself anymore. All I remember from him was blood going in every direction. Soon parts of my face were covered in blood. Soon after the beating had ceased my anger started to go away. After I calmed down I saw him, he was barely recognizable. The feeling on what I've done began to sink in now. I looked at my hands and fear started to take over now as well as remorse. I just ran. I ran out of the rooftop, ran out of the school, I ran all the way to my house. Both my parents were worried about me that I had blood on me. I had a complete nervous breakdown. I didn't leave my room for a few days after that incident. I still couldn't believe I've done all that. Soon after the police came into my home and took me in. A lot of questions were being asked. They told me that the people I beaten were in the hospital. The one who suffered the most damage was Makoto. He suffered major injuries from what I did to him. It almost looked like I beaten him to death. After a little more digging, I found out he was also cheating on Otome. In fact he pretty much slept with every girl in school though I don't know how he did that without getting caught. They could see that my discovery when he cheated on me took its toll."

"I was still charged with assault but since I was still underage and my father being a powerful man, I was let go. However that was only the beginning of my troubles. Soon after their families started to go after me as well. I didn't want to deal with them. I already had enough pain brought upon me." Tears started fall from Kotonoha's eyes. "I was sent to a place where they can help me with my problems. They decided that where I was staying caused too much painful memories. They thought it would be best if I relocated to somewhere else. Even still, I couldn't trust anyone outside my own family. I built a wall around my heart so I couldn't be hurt again but then I met you and slowly over time the wall I built was chipping away piece by piece."

"Kotonoha…"

"When I saw the necklace around your neck, I was reminded what a wonderful person you are. You helped me in a way I've never imagined. Whenever I saw you smile, I felt good. You went out of your way to spend time with me, trying to make me your friend." She began to sob. "I'm so sorry what I did to you. I'm so sorry…"

Next thing Kotonoha knew, she was pulled into a hug by Sekai. She stroked her friends long black hair. "If you ask me, I think you didn't deserve anything. You're one of the kindest girls I've met. I'm sorry that your friends treated the way they did but you bet I won't do the same thing. If they did that do you then they don't deserve to be called your friends. I'll be here for you when you need me too. That's what a friend is for."

Kotonoha continue to sob into Sekai shoulder until she had no more tears to shed. "Thank you Sekai."


	8. New Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

Locked Heart

Chapter Eight: New Discovery

Kotonoha was waiting by the train station in early morning. She had a somber look on her face as she waited for her friend Sekai. Friend. That word echoed throughout her mind. Ever since she told her story to Sekai, ever since she told her the truth, the shy girl has been thinking different thoughts about the other girl. She was still thinking about what Sekai told her last night.

_**B**_

"_Kotonoha cleared her eyes after she cried her heart to her friend. Sekai held her troubled friend dear. Once the other girl settled down, the short haired girl thought up an idea. "Hey Kotonoha, how about we just a have a day for ourselves."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean is that I need to cheer you up. You've been sad ever since you came here. Like a true friend, it's my job to make sure you have a smile on your face every day. Meet me at the train station on Saturday morning. I have a great surprise for you._

_**B**_

So here she was, waiting for Sekai. The shy girl didn't know what her friend was planning so she didn't know what to wear. The best she could wear was a light pink shirt with a black skirt that stopped at mid-thigh length. She was also carrying her purse. The shy girl sighed. _"I wonder what Sekai is planning? Knowing her it would be something over the top. She does so much for me. I feel like I don't even deserve her."_ Kotonoha shook her head. _"No! Don't think like that. I do deserve her. I do deserve a great friend like Sekai. She's nice, wonderful, caring, cute, beautiful, and…" _She felt her beat fast when she thought up those last two descriptions of the other girl. Just before she had another thought, a voice rang out to her.

"Hey Kotonoha!" The shy girl turned around to see Sekai who wore a white shirt with a floral pattern on the left and wore blue jeans. "Hey hope I didn't keep you waiting." She said as she smiled at her friend.

The shy girl smiled as well. "No not really. What's the surprise you're going to show me?"

Sekai winked at the other girl. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Both girls waited for their train to arrive. After about fifteen minutes had passed, the train arrived and both girls entered. Kotonoha was still wondering what Sekai was planning to do. Yet again the short haired girl was doing everything she could to make her happy again. Course that has worked before. The train was going on its course. After a while, Kotonoha spoke up.

"So where are we going?"

Sekai just giggled. "Aren't we impatient? Are you that curious?" Kotonoha nodded. "Don't worry, we're almost there." The short haired girl giggled once again at her friend. _"She's so cute when she's impatient."_ Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of that. She held her hand on her chest. Once she heard the full story of her friend, Sekai wanted to protect the other girl from much harm as she can. She wants to protect Kotonoha, shield her from the pain that cause her enough suffering for a lifetime. It was at that movement she realized that her feelings for Kotonoha extended far beyond that of friendship. _"I'm in love with Kotonoha."_ This revelation scared her but not as much as not doing anything to make Kotonoha's life better. She hopes that this trip could make her see the real Kotonoha. Not the one who distances herself, not the one who is consumed by her own anger.

The train ride lasted another hour and a half until the shy girl saw something off in the distance. What she saw were a couple of large structures. They looked like a large Ferris wheel and roller coaster along with other small structures as well. "Hey Sekai, it looks like there's an amusement park coming up."

Sekai laughed to herself. "Yeah I guess there is. We're almost there."

Kotonoha put two and two together and figured out what was Sekai's plan for her. She was taking her to an amusement park. Out of everything Sekai did for her, this had to be biggest thing she's ever done for her. "Sekai you…"

"Uh-huh. I figured that this would be perfect for us. You, me having a ton of fun. I bet your ex didn't take you somewhere like that before."

Kotonoha smiled at her friend. She really couldn't find anyone better. Happiness was swelling up inside of her as well as something else. "Sekai, you shouldn't have."

"I'm only doing this for your sake. Think of this a new chapter in your life."

Soon the train stopped and both girls exited out of the train. Both girls ended up at the entrance of the amusement park but the line was pretty long. Both girls sighed and waited it out in the line. After it was their turn to pay to get the tickets, Kotonoha wanted to pay for her half of the tickets but Sekai stopped her and paid for the both of them. "You really shouldn't have Sekai. I could've paid for the other half." The shy girl said as both girls entered the park.

"Nonsense. This is all for you Kotonoha."

Kotonoha felt her heart skip a beat and blushed at the same time. She could really tell Sekai is trying her hardest to make sure the shy girl is happy once more. "Well since we're here, what do you ride first?"

"It's your treat. You pick."

The shy girl looked around for a bit and decided what ride to go on first. "How about that?" She pointed to the roller coaster.

Sekai looked at it nervously. "You sure know how to pick em Kotonoha."

"I think it looks fun." The shy girl stated.

The short haired girl sighed. "Alright. It's your day so I'm fine with it. Let's ride the roller coaster." Kotonoha smiled and both girls headed out to the roller coaster. When they got closer to the roller coaster, Sekai saw the name. _"The Death Twister? I already don't like this but this is for Kotonoha." _The brown haired girl sucked it up and waited in line along with Kotonoha. After waiting for a while, it was finally there turn and it turns out both girls ended up sitting in the front row seats. The cars started to move and climb up the rails. Sekai was looking more and more nervous the higher she went. She looked over at her friend was surprised that Kotonoha was just as nervous as she was. The carts reached the top and both girls saw the entire layout of the park. Next thing they knew, they're both falling down at a high velocity and went around every curve the roller coaster had to offer. What seemed like minutes felt like hours for the two girls. When they stopped, the two girls were holding onto the bars like their life depended it. After both of them left the roller coaster, they had thoughts about it.

"Man that was scary. I thought we were going to fly out and crash." Sekai said.

"It was something else. That was quite the experience." The shy girl laughed a bit.

The short haired girl sighed. "Right so what do you want to do next."

"I saw bumper cars that's not too far from here. I want to try that next."

"Ok. Let's go!" Sekai grabbed Kotonoha's hand and went to where the bumper cars are. When they reach the cars, the line was a bit short then the line back at the roller coaster but it was still a long line. After it was their turn to get into the cars. Once the round started, everyone made it clear to go after their target. Unfortunately for Sekai she was the target of Kotonoha most of the time. However that made the shy girl herself the target of Sekai. After the round was over, both girls got out of the car and exited.

"I think you still have out for me. You only gunned for me." The short haired girl complained.

Kotonoha giggled. "Sorry. There were so many people, the only person I saw was you."

Sekai sighed. "Look when playing with bumper cars, everyone is the target not just me. So where do you want to go next."

Kotonoha pondered as she searched. "Oh that looks fun." Now she pointed at a haunted house which made Sekai's blood run cold.

"Uh you sure about that?"

"Of course."

"_I think her evil side is still showing."_ This was Kotonoha decision thought and Sekai had to follow it through. Both girls went to the haunted house and waited in line once again. When it there turn, Sekai had a sinking feeling about it and Kotonoha didn't show it but she was a little scared as well. Both girls entered the haunted house and as expected, it was a terrifying experience. There were vampires with blood dripping down their fangs, werewolves that can tear a person limb from bloody limb, horrible monsters with blades coming out of the palms of their hands _"Wait are those from that game?" _Every now and then, the two girls would hear quiet ballerina music playing and set the mood even more. Both girls were so scared they didn't even notice they were holding each other's hands. Once they exited out of the place they finally noticed they were holding hands and quickly separated with a slight blush on both of their faces.

After going through a roller coaster, bumper car frenzy and a haunted house, the two girls decided to grab a bite to eat and sat down on a bench. "Man I didn't realize how hungry I was. Terror can really work up an appetite." Sekai got a cheeseburger and coke and bought Kotonoha a hot dog and a Sprite.

"Even so I am having fun." Kotonoha giggle and took a bite out of the hot dog. While the shy girl was busy eating, Sekai was wondering something.

"Hey Kotonoha?"

The other stopped eating. "Yes?"

"I'm really surprised you chose the roller and the haunted house in the first place. Last time I remembered, you were scared to go on the water slide when we went to the water park."

Kotonoha put her hot dog down. "It's like you said. I have to put the past behind me now and I want to try out new things. I can't be like I was before so I figure I would try out things that would normally scare me. So far even though they were scary, the roller coaster and the haunted house were really fun." She laughed a bit.

Sekai smiled at her friend's bravery. She was glad that the other girl was standing in front of her fears and trying to have fun. Kotonoha was trying to leave the past behind and move forward to the future. She only hoped that future would include her. After when both girls finished with their meals, they headed out once again into the park to find more entertainment. They both had a blast together from playing the booths to going on other rides. Sekai had the poor pleasure to hurl after one of the rides. They stayed for so long that the sun began to set. The two girls agreed to ride the Ferris wheel as their last ride. Once both girls entered, they sat next to each other and enjoyed each other's company while looking at the sunset. When they were a quarter up, Kotonoha spoke up.

"Sekai…"

"Yeah?"

She smiled sweetly at the other girl. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. No one has shown me this much kindness before. You even know my other half but you still want to make sure I'm always happy." Kotonoha put her hand on top of Sekai's. "You've been such a wonderful person to me. I'm really glad I've met you."

So many thoughts were going through Sekai's mind right now. So much that she unconsciously went closer to Kotonoha. Her thoughts and her heart beating fast made it impossible for the short haired girl to think straight. Next thing she knew; she felt something soft and warm pressed on to her lips. Whatever it was, Sekai wanted the feeling last. Soon as she opened her eyes, shock took over and quickly separated. "Oh my god! Uh Kotonoha, I um…"

Sekai didn't have a chance to explain her actions as she felt her friend's arms grab her shoulders. Suddenly Sekai felt Kotonoha's lips pressed on to her own. She didn't what was more shocking, that she kissed her or that her friend was kissing her back. After a few seconds, Kotonoha pulled back. "That's another thing I wanted to say. I've been having these kinds of feelings for you. I didn't know what to say. Since it's come this, I'll just say it you. I love you Sekai."

Upon hearing those three sweet words, a flood of emotions were coursing through the short haired girl. When Sekai finally got her thoughts straight, she decided to let the other girl know how she truly felt about her as well. "I love you too Kotonoha. You're the sweetest, kindest girl I've met. I love everything about from your loving personality to how much you care for others. Even when I heard about what happened to you and what it turned you into, I wanted to make sure something like never happens to you again." She held Kotonoha's hand in front of her. "I want to protect you from anything that causes you pain. You're someone who deserves the best in life. I'll do everything in my power just to see you smile like you did before."

Kotonoha was touched by Sekai's speech. She knew that every word that she spoke was the truth. She held onto Sekai's hand tighter. "Thank you Sekai." This time both girls leaned in and kissed once again as soon as they reached the top. They loved the feeling they had. It was like a warm fire was glowing inside their bodies. They held on to each to be closer. Soon as they were halfway down, they separated but both girls wanted to continue the kiss a little longer. The ride stopped and both girls exited out and soon left the park with some sweet memories. They held hands as they were waiting for the train to come to take them back home. The train appeared and the two girls boarded to the way home. Along the way, they didn't say anything but that was because there nothing to be said at all. Just the feeling of holding each other's hands and each other's company was enough to satisfy the new couple. When they came to their stop, night had already fallen and it was too late for Sekai to go back home so she decided to spend the night at Kotonoha's house and hoped it would play out better.

Once they arrived at Kotonoha's apartment, Sekai got a good look at it. The room looked a better now than it did before with several posters and decorations. "The place looks a better now." She turned around to face the other girl but as soon as she did, Kotonoha suddenly grabbed her and forced against the wall with the same monstrous strength she had. This scared Sekai as she didn't know what she did to trigger Kotonoha. _"Oh god not again. What did I do to make her mad now?" _She soon got her answer by the shy girl kissing her but this kiss was different the one they shared before. This kiss was wanting, needing. Sekai felt something wet go against her lips. She didn't know why but she parted them and now felt Kotonoha's tongue enter her mouth. The make out session only lasted for a minute but for the two girls, it felt like it lasted for hours.

The next move Kotonoha made shocked Sekai. She put Sekai's hand on her breast and looked at her with eyes that said she wanted something. "Kotonoha…you…."

The shy girl nodded. "Yes. I think I've waited long enough."

Sekai didn't need to know more. Both girls held hands and proceeded to the bedroom. Soon as they entered, both girls took off their clothes and was wearing nothing left except their bra's and underwear. Sekai saw how beautiful Kotonoha was. Her body was near perfect with large breasts that could be just as soft as clouds. Kotonoha though Sekai was beautiful as well. The short haired girl pushed her new lover gently onto the bed and kissed her. The shy girl welcomed this feeling and parted her lips so her lover's tongue can explore freely. This session lasted as long as they could before they part for breath of air. "Are you sure about this?" Sekai asked softly.

"Yes. I want this. I want you Sekai." Nothing more was to be said. During this one heated moment, Kotonoha felt like the lock that surrounds her heart was finally broken.

To be concluded.

**A/N: Don't worry I'll put the lemon in a separate story.**


	9. Beyond Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

Locked Heart

Chapter Nine: Beyond Tomorrow

Setsuna sighed. Today was the day she would move to Paris with her mother. She was sitting in a seat at the airport as she waited for her plane to arrive. It's been several months since she told Kotonoha her about this and told her that one day she would tell her friend Sekai the truth about her strange behavior. Now that she thought about it, they did look a lot closer than before. She saw the shy girl be more open and smiling more as well. Even when they were eating lunch together, Kotonoha seem more active. The stotic girl looked at the clock. It was almost time to go. She looked around only to see many people but not her friend.

"_I guess she didn't tell her after all. I'm sorry Sekai."_

Setsuna pulled out her phone and texted her friend the sad news.

"**Sekai, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm moving to Paris. I didn't tell because I didn't know how you would react to this situation. I hope you understand. I wish the best with Kotonoha.**

**Setsuna."**

The small girl sighed. She really didn't want her friend to find out this way. With a sigh, she was about to push the send button but something interrupted her. "Hey Setsuna!" The small girl turned around to see Sekai running towards her with Kotonoha following behind her. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was like a dream that seemed that could have never come true for the stotic girl. Both Sekai and Kotonoha stopped in front of her while they were catching their breathe. "Were…you…just…leaving…without…saying…goodbye?"

"Sekai…"

The short haired girl smiled at her friend. "Come on now, how come you didn't tell me you were moving?"

Setsuna looked down. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you react. We've known each other for a long time."

"Well you're lucky Kotonoha told me about this. Of course we could've gotten here sooner if somebody didn't take their sweet time." Sekai stated as she looked over at the shy girl.

"I said I was sorry."

Setsuna gave a half smile. "It seems you two are getting along."

"Huh? Oh yeah. We're getting along just fine. Maybe even better."

"How long have you two been together now?"

That question threw off Sekai. "Wait how do you even…"

"I'm not blind Sekai. I knew about for a while now." Setsuna looked at Kotonoha.

The short haired girl gave a sheepish laughed. "Guess it wasn't much of a secret huh?" Sekai ceased her laughter and looked at her friend with a serious expression on her face. "Look

Setsuna, we've been friends for a long time now. Keeping secrets from each other can do more harm than good. You're my friend and friends tell everything about each other. I actually know someone who had to go through a rough time because someone kept secrets from that person. So next time when you have something to share, share it with me and Kotonoha. You know we can something important to ourselves."

That little speech did hurt the stotic girl a bit. Setsuna felt like she could just turn away from the only person she can call a friend. What she didn't expect was a hug coming from Sekai. "Even if we're separated by miles, you'll still my friend and always will be."

"Sekai…" Setsuna felt her phone vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and checked the message. It was her mother saying that they needed to get on the plane now. She looked at her friend.

The short haired girl gave a quiet sigh and gave her one last hug before saying goodbye to her friend. "Remember I'm always going to be your friend. I won't forget about you just as you won't forget about me." She let go of Setsuna. "Now then, don't you have plane to catch?" She asked as she smiled at her friend.

It was something rare to see from Setsuna. A smile with tears coming out her eyes. She looked at both girls. "Thank you Sekai, Kotonoha-san." She turned around and walked to the entrance for the plane. _"Thank you for everything."_

"Hey Setsuna! Remember to write me, or email me or text me. We'll still keep in touch!" That was the last thing Sekai said before she saw her friend leave for the airplane. She felt her girlfriends hand on her shoulder. She took as a sign and both girls left the airport.

**B**

Two weeks have passed since Setsuna left Japan. School life remained the same as always. Well not quite. The talk of the school was that Kotonoha and Sekai were going out. This kind of news left a lot of guys and a few girls down and out. Speaking of the two lovebirds, they were on the rooftop once again enjoying the peace and quiet while eating their lunch. That was another change in Kotonoha's life. She began making boxed lunches again for her girlfriend. Sekai squealed with delight. "You make the best lunches ever Kotonoha."

"I'm glad you like you like them. I've been doing a lot of thinking to put what in each lunch. In the end, I'm just glad to see your smile whenever you eat my lunch." That comment made Sekai blush a little.

The short haired girl felt a cool breeze and shivered. "We need to find someplace to each lunch when it gets colder. Too bad though, I love eating up here while watching the sky."

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah I do. It's called the cafeteria. It's either that or we can just eat at the classroom." Both girls sighed and then smiled together. "I wonder what Setsuna is up to? It's been two weeks already. I hope she's doing all right."

"I'm sure she's fine." Kotonoha looked down at the floor which made her lover wonder.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh well I have to tell you something."

"Please tell me this isn't a break up."

The shy girl laughed at her lover's response. "No, no. It's just I recently got called by my father and I told him a bit about us."

"Wait. Isn't your dad some president of a company or something?"

Kotonoha nodded. "Yes and he's very interested in meeting you. He wants to meet the person who's been doing everything her power to make me happy again."

"Does he know you're dating a girl?"

"I told him and he was skeptical but it seems he doesn't have a problem with us being together."

Sekai sighed in relief. "Jeez I was worried that he was going to be against it or something. I think you had enough grief for a lifetime. Maybe two."

Kotonoha laughed. "Still I do appreciate what you do for me Sekai. I want to return the favor, even if it takes me forever."

Sekai didn't say anything as she placed her hand on top of her girlfriend's and kiss her gently. Kotonoha was taken aback by this action but she slowly returned the kiss. After a minute or two, Sekai broke off the kiss. "I'll you to that." Both girls laughed for a bit until they both looked at each other. Sekai cupped Kotonoha's cheek and leaned in. The other girl did the same. They kissed longer this time. They could feel the love they have for each other coursing through their bodies. While they kissed, Kotonoha thought back from before. How she was once a girl with a locked heart so no one could have entered. That was until she met Sekai the lock that surrounded her heart was finally unlocked and could feel love once again. The two girl separated and looked at each other with eyes full of love. "I love you Kotonoha."

Kotonoha smiled at her lover. "I love you too Sekai."


End file.
